


The Bond I Want

by JohnnyMueller



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Comfort, Consensual Underage Sex, Jealousy, Multi, post-Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnyMueller/pseuds/JohnnyMueller
Summary: A revelation about one of her new friends makes Chris think about what she wants for herself.Originally written for the /r/Symphogear Discord.





	The Bond I Want

“What the hell is talking her so long? Doesn’t she realize she’s already an half-hour late?”

Hibiki put her arm around Chris’ shoulders. “Oh, don’t worry, Chris-chan; Kuri-chan will be here soon. Besides, she was up late last night.”

Chris sighed and looked around the corner they were at. Everyone else was there - Hibiki and Miku (not even hiding their love with their hand holding and glances), Tsubasa, even those two other girls Hibiki hanged out with - but not that Kuriyo. _What the hell is keeping her up? They all live in the same dorm; it shouldn’t be an issue._

It had only been a little over a month since Finé’s defeat and the aversion of a lunar disaster; as such, the Lydian Academy was still under construction. Until then, any student who didn’t head back home or couldn’t were living in an apartment building paid for by the government. Chris was living in the same building, so she found herself hanging out with them, much to her chagrin. She’d been to enough sleepovers in the past week to last her a lifetime. _Still, it’s not a bad thing really… Wait a minute._

“You said she was up late, Tachibana; how do you know that?”

“Oh, she texted me a little after midnight saying she wanted to come along with us. I remember because it was right after Miku and I-”

“Hibiki!” Miku pinched her lover’s arm, getting red in the face. “You don’t have to tell them that.”

“Yeah, I know, but you look really cute when you blush like that.” All that statement did was to make her girlfriend blush ever deeper as Chris rubbed her forehead.

“Well, best guess is that she’s still asleep. Never took her as a night owl, but we might as well go and wake her up.” With no one else disagreeing, they all went to their dorm, walking up to the floor Kuriyo’s room was on. Chris went forward and knocked on her door. “Ando, get your ass up! It’s past 10; shouldn’t you be-”

The door opening stopped Chris’ rant and who came out of the door made her jaw drop. A man older than them with short brown hair came out, only wearing a pair of boxer briefs. His face was drooping as if he was still sleeping before his eyes suddenly widened looking at them.

“F-Fujitaka-san…” Tsubasa was the first to say his name. Chris just stared forward, all the horrid possibilities running through her head. _he’s pimping her out and making her sleep with him for money and as soon as we can we’re going to tear him limb from limb until h_ e

“Sakuya-kun?” Kuriyo stumbled up the door, still waking up, only wearing a white t-shirt that clearly had nothing beneath it and long enough to make one question just how much nothing she was wearing. “What’s the matter?” She looked up at him before looking at her friends in front of her. She blushed, slightly hiding behind Sakuya. “W-What are you doing here?”

“We were planning to go into town today, _remember_?” Chris could feel Tsubasa glaring at her head, but she didn’t care; there were things that needed to be answered.

“Kuriyo, we should explain inside before you’re… _seen_.” Sakuya moved his hand to indicate Kuriyo’s ass, but stopped when he saw Chris’ stare.

The two groups ended up in the apartment’s living room. It was a cramped fit, but no amount of space was going to make this less awkward, even if the two lovers were holding each others’ hand.

“B-Before anything else, you should know…” Kuriyo was hesitant in her words, trying to say the right thing. “We’re not doing anything that we don’t want to do. Sakuya-kun’s a really nice guy; that’s how this started. It started… it started when we thought you three were dead.” Her face started gazing at the floor. “I didn’t have anything to do; I didn’t want to do anything. So I would just walk the streets, hoping _maybe_ that I would find something of Bikki’s, anything. And then I found Sakuya-kun. He was by one of the piers and asked me how I was doing.” She was doing her best to stay calm, but her eyes were starting to water. “And I just broke. I started crying and retching, telling him I didn’t know why I was allowed to stay and you three weren’t. And I- I…” It was getting too much for her; she hid her face in Sakuya’s shoulder, tears flowing down his chest.

“I told her it was OK feeling like that, that you may not know why we survived and you’re upset over it. I told it was the same for all of us in Section 2.” Sakuya looked at Kuriyo and kissed her on the top of her head. “She thanked me for talking to me. I offered to walk her home and when we got there… all these emotions in both of us just poured out of us and we ended up… we had sex.” He was nervous, he was tense, but most of all he appeared to be doing his best to calm Kuriyo, who had stopped crying but still resting her head on his shoulder.

“When I woke up, the first thing I worried about was that he left me behind. But then I felt a warm body next to mine and I was so relieved.” Kuriyo was looking at them with bright eyes, still dewy but full of warmth. “I… I asked him if he would go out with me. And he said yes with that bright smile and kind eyes.” She leaned up and kissed Sakuya on the cheek. “And we’ve been going out since then. Although I did get a little mad when I found out you guys were still alive.”

Hibiki giggled a little and scratched the back of her head. “Sorry we got in the way. It’s really nice to see you two together; you’re such a good-looking couple.”

“It’s just like in a romance anime when the heroine ends up with the dashing older man!” _Why am I not surprised Yumi said that?_

“F-Fujitaka-san, are you sure this is proper? You’re almost double her age.” Despite her attempts to be direct, Chris could hear the blush on Tsubasa’s face.

“Your uncle already knows about this. As long as we’re not too obvious in public about it, he doesn’t believe it’s an issue. We don’t want to cause any issues for anyone; we just want to be happy together.” As Sakuya looked into his girlfriend’s eyes, Chris felt a faint memory in the back of her mind. She was in Val Verde with his parents, Even though the heat was sweltering, she remembered that her parents wanted to be as close with each other as these two were. Both couples had the same looks in their eyes, like they were the only thing that they noticed. Chris tried to hide her scowl, but it was hard.

Eventually, the group of girls left the couple behind, who were going to spend the day together. Chris stayed back. “I’ll be with you in a moment.” Chris looked at the couple, who had gotten properly dressed. “I’m sorry if I scared you earlier, I-I didn’t mean to look at you like that.”

Sakuya looked at her with confusion in his eyes. “What do you mean?”

“I, uh… At first, I was worried that you were doing something to her, something you were going to pay for. But once I realized that you were that you were in love with each other, I got… I want something like that, you know? I want a guy or girl to treat me like that, to tell me that they love me and want to be with me. But nobody wants me like that, they all know what I am, t-they can see it. So when I saw you, all happy and smiling and full of love… I got jealous.” A wry laugh came out of Chris, but she didn’t feel any better. “I sound like such a bitch right now, don-”

A pair of arms wrapped around her and pulled her close, making her breath hitch in her throat. Kuriyo’s hand came to the back of Chris’ head, rubbing it gently. “You’re a brave girl, Yukki. And someday, someone will see that and realize how special you are to them. You deserve to be loved and you will find it. And anytime you need my help, I’ll be there.”

She wanted to be brave, to hold it in, to just say “Thanks” and leave. But the tears wouldn’t stop and her cries wouldn’t quit echoing against her ears and before she knew it she was five all over again, waking up from a bad dream and crying into her mama’s chest, still scared out of her mind but knowing that the person in front of her will keep her safe no matter what.

Eventually, the tears shut off and she was able to stand by herself again, looking at Kuriyo’s kind, bright eyes. “Th-Thank you. So much.”

“It’s no problem. You have a fun day.” She gave a quick wave and disappeared with Sakuya back into the apartment.

Chris looked back. The sun blinded her a little, but that was fine. _I think today is going to be better than I thought._ Chris quickly walked down the stairs, guided to the group by Hibiki’s incessant yelling. _I wonder if there’s anyone else out there who’d yell my name like that._ She’d deny it if asked, but a blush stayed on her face for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write a fic for you, you can put in a request [right here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/JohnnyMuellersPromptCollection).


End file.
